


Drabbles

by xavierhl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierhl/pseuds/xavierhl
Summary: a compilation of my character x reader drabbles from tumblr.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Reader, Kara Danvers/Reader, Lena Luthor/Reader
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Is that... my shirt?”

Kara had been restlessly pacing around the apartment, practically trashing the place as pieces of garment were messily strewn all over the room. you were waiting patiently on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito.

when you find yourself parched and untangled from the sheets, you head for the kitchen to grab a glass of water — only to see Kara dumbly blinking at you.

“is that… my shirt?” she sputters.

you stumble over your words. “Pfft, no.” you laughed. “why would you think that?”

she narrows her eyes at you, pouting. “I hate you.”

you spun around and pressed a gentle kiss on the reporter’s nose. “No, you don’t.” 

“No, I don’t.” Kara sheepishly grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “It’s freezing, come here.”

“It’s freezing, come here.” Alex makes quick work of removing her coat, draping it over your shaking figure.

“t-thank you,” you stuttered, pulling it tighter around your body.

somehow, they thought that it would be smart to go camping during winter — it wouldn’t be so bad if you hadn’t gotten chased by an avalanche while trekking and inevitably got separated from the others.

“you’re welcome.” Alex wraps her arms around you, hoping that the additional body heat would at least help.

“we’ll be okay,” said Alex when she recognized the distant look plastered on your face.

“I hope.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Shh, come here.”

you awoke in a heap of sweat and the deafening rushing of blood to your ears. you couldn’t recognize where you were and it made the panic rising in your chest even worse.

the sound of a gentle, familiar voice coaxes you back to reality, you stiffen, feeling someone’s abrupt touch — a sigh of relief escapes you when you recognize Lena’s concerned gaze.

“Shh, come here.” Lena croons, wrapping an arm around your middle, tucking your head under her chin. “it’s a nightmare.” 

you both cuddled long enough until your breathing was back to normal and started softly snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Kara is in a life or death situation and although R knows that, she still runs in to save Kara’s life.

“what the hell were you thinking!?” Kara yelled from where she laid. “you could have been hurt!”

exasperated, you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms, standing in a firm stance. “I wasn’t about to leave you for dead!”

there had been an incident and you had been called by the DEO — they never called unless it was a severe threat — you quickly realized how low the odds of winning were. 

you weren’t going to win this fight out of brute force. staying meant certain death.

but then you saw Kara.

After that, the odds didn’t matter anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: R and Lena just laying in bed when all of a sudden R asks a question. you can decide what you want to do with that ❤ fluff please!

You shift under the covers, breaking your reverie as you come face to face with your girlfriend, Lena. 

“Why Me?” you softly asked.

Lena blinks for a few solid seconds out of confusion. “What?” 

“You could have anyone.” you sighed, Lena could have anything with a snap. “so why me?”

“Because you’re the only one I want.” she says without doubt, features softening as she cradled you closer. “You always have been. Is that so hard to believe?

“I want you too.” you admitted.

“you have me.” she proves her point by pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. “always.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: soft drabble w Kara & R going stargazing

“Look, a shooting star!” Kara points at the streak across the sky in awe. “make a wish!” said Kara, looking at you expectantly.

a dreamy look crosses your features as you look upon the skies.

“What did you wish for?” Kara mused, rolling over to face you.

“secret.”

* * *

with a nervous breath, Kara kneels in front of you, a ring in hand.

your heart pounded as a crowd began gathering, watching expectantly, “Kara? what’s going on?” — you knew exactly the answer, you just hadn’t fathomed this day would come.

“Y/n Y/l/n, will you marry me?”


End file.
